Tyrannosaurus
|length = }} Tyrannosaurus is a genus of large, carnivorous theropod dinosaurs that lived in the same time period as Triceratops. Extinct naturally some 65 million years prior to human evolution, temporal anomalies in the 21st century brought about their eventual re-introduction into the wild. History Ibis Island Incident The first recorded event of human-''Tyrannosaurus'' interaction was the 2009 Third Energy Criticality Incident, when a timespace "exchange" caused by a Third Energy experiment sent a number of prehistoric creatures to 21st century Ibis Island. At least one T. rex was among them. This Tyrannosaurus killed and ate a number of humans during the night, including Cooper, a S.O.R.T. agent sent to investigate the experiment. It was revealed to have evolved to have an "obsessive" nature, persistently hunting for Regina, another agent, regardless of the many dinosaurs it could have consumed. It's relentless search for Regina at one point went as far as destroying the team's extraction helicopter by attacking it, mid-air; this forced the team underground. The Tyrannosaurus made its way down a large cargo elevator, following a group of survivors attempting to collect equipment necessary for their escape plan. Reaching the bottom level, it stumbled upon Regina again, but was knocked unconscious when it damaged an electrical generator. This Tyrannosaur was killed by the agents the following morning as they escaped the island. Noah's Ark In the 2050s, the Noah's Ark Plan was prepared. In order to prevent an increase in temporal anomalies from altering -or preventing- human evolution, the animals were forcibly displaced, and sent three million years into the future through an improved understanding of temporal mechanics; they were to be returned to their respective time periods once the temporal crisis would come to an end. A number of Tyrannosaurs were taken as well. When the MTHR computer confining them in comatose conditions became corrupted, it began experimenting on the animals, turning a Troodon into a "leader" animal influencing the others. Possibly as a result of its corruption, the dinosaurs escaped and killed the human staff members, and escaping into the wild. The genus became considerably notorious in this new world - an unrelated temporal anomaly sent a military-run city and the surrounding area to around the same time (accepting a few years leeway), providing teams of soldiers tasked with killing them. Unfortunately for the military, no T. rex was reported to have been killed, and they were considered to have no real weakness. One'' Tyrannosaurus'' hunted Regina and Dylan Morton of a 2010 rescue team for miles in the forests against a lake, along with Edward City on the opposite side. Having lost an eye during its first appearance, the dinosaur proved to be just as obsessive as the one Regina encountered one year earlier (relative to her time-frame). This ultimately led to its presumed downfall when it stumbled into a ''Giganotosaurus''' territory near the Missile Silo, where it was shaken like a ragdoll before being killed. Another T. rex, notable for its pitch-black skin, was sent into Hyperspace as a result of the malfunctioning MTHR's manipulation of "Hyperspace", which was ironically causing the temporal incursions that the Noah's Ark team was sent to prevent. A Second World War fighter pilot, Mike Wired, was tasked by Dylan with shutting down MTHR and finally ending the temporal crisis. The pitch-black Tyrannosaurus first made itself known in an entire displaced city, before following Mike all the way up an active volcano. It was heavily injured in the fight with Mike, and fell into the lava. Ozymandias Incident As its crew succumbed to the effects of radiation sickness en route to a colony world, the MTHR system on board the Ozymandias was tasked with creating a new race of humans based on the crew's DNA samples. Unsatisfied with the humans' weakness to cosmic rays, it instead began culturing dinosaur DNA based on available reptile samples, and began augmenting those animals, instead. The outcome of Tyrannosaur experimentation was the Australis, a failed attempt at engineering an animal capable of surviving in vacuum. Physical description With length around 12–13 meters and weight up to 8 tonnes, the T. rex is perhaps the most feared dinosaur of all. It has great strength to easily crush bones and swallow its meal whole. It has thick, strong tail, bulky legs, and surprisingly tiny arms which seems to be of little use. The T. rex s head is large and its jaws are lined with sharp powerful teeth. It's appearance in Dino Crisis is heavily patented on the Jurassic Park movie Tyranosaur. It has eyes on the sides of it's head like a horse or the Jurassic park tyranosaur, whereas in real life it's eyes where positioned like those of a dog or cat, facing forward and at the top of the skull. However, compared to the creature in Jurassic park, the shape of the skull is much more like it's real counterpart in many respects, with a narrower, lower snout and rounder ridges above the eyes. The skin is very tight-fitting, it has a very flexible tail and very short toes with elongated claws. In Dino Stalker, Tyranosaurus is very scientifically accurate, with inward-facing palms(in the game, in concept art of has primates wrists), correct finger length, eyes facing forward atop the head, a narrow, low snout, small, low nostrils, and a very accurate skull shape and a stiff tail. Behavioural characteristics Tyrannosauruses encountered in the game are portrayed as mean-spirited, implacable and possess almost sapient levels of intelligence and a genuinely malicious streak behind their instinctive nature to feed and survive. They also have a habit in toying with their victims prior to killing them, yet at the same time, capable of holding grudge and hatred towards ones who proved persistent enough to be a thorn in their sides (ex. Dylan and Regina). In fact, they will go so far swim to reach their prey and enemy alike. Most of these can be observed in Cyclops, who relentlessly pursued either Dylan or Regina in some occasions for seemingly blown one of his eyes (though it was David who did so with a RPG). Gameplay The Tyrannosaurus serves as a playable character in the Dino Crisis 2 Extra Crisis minigame "Dino Colosseum". In this mode, it is large and moves very slow even while running. This version is also missing its eye. Player 2 gets a black T. rex in Dino Duel mode if they select it. However, the player 2 T. rex has both eyes intact. This Tyrannosaurus bears resemblance to the Pitch-Black Tyrannosaurus from Dino Stalker. The Tyrannosaurus cannot be killed in either of the games by conventional means, and serves as an essential boss character in certain, if not most parts on all 4 games. The T. rex can devour the player whole with ease, should the player not defend themselves. Although most weapons won't make the dinosaur flinch, some strong firearms such as the Missile Pod or Anti-Tank Rifle, which can be bought later in the game, may deter the T. rex, only for a short time. In the Edward City level, players would take control of a mini tank while escaping from the T. rex. Although the T. rex can be brought down using the tank's cannon, it'll get back up again and chase after the player. Near the game's climax fight, the Tyrannosaurus is killed by a Giganotosaurus and replaced as the new "stalker". Health Moveset Dino Crisis Dino Crisis 2 Strategies Gallery Picture 5.png|T. Rex eating Regina Dino Crisis 2 Kanzen Kōryaku Guide.jpeg 291-dino-crisis-2.jpg Dino 30 640w.jpg Dino 27 640w.jpg Dino 3 640w.jpg DinoCrisis2T-Rex.jpg rex.gif trex.gif T-rex.jpg|T-rex renders from Dino Crisis 1 & 2, including the green T-rex from Dino Duel. Tyrannosaurus_2.png|Tyrannosaurus in Dino Crisis 2 Psxfin 2014-08-11 19-52-20-158.jpg|The T. Rex is approaching Dylan and the helmet people. Psxfin_2014-08-19_19-53-35-624.jpg|The T. Rex appearing on the launch site. Psxfin_2014-08-19_19-53-43-999.jpg Further notes * The Tyrannosaurs in Dino Crisis and Dino Crisis 2 visually look identical in-game (excluding the obvious eye injury the second Tyrannosaurus obtained) but look completely different during the FMV scenes. * The death of the Tyrannosaurus in Dino Crisis 2 is similar to the T. rex in the film Jurassic Park III, which came out the following year after Dino Crisis 2. In the film, the T. rex pursues Alan Grant and the group, only to engage in battle with the much larger Spinosaurus. The battle ended with the Spinosaurus winning after killing the T. rex. It could be possible that Dino Crisis 2 served as inspiration to Jurassic Park III, however while it may be a conincidence this is unlikely due to the fact that the production team decided upon having a much bigger dinosaur that was more fierce than the original concept of using a Baryonx and that could replace the T. rex on the spot, which sparked outrage by fans of the films. * A gigantic Tyrannosaurus rex featured in the 2008 Turok reboot dubbed "Momma Scarface" bears similarities to the Tyrannosaur in Dino Crisis 2, both having one eye missing and constantly proving to be an obstacle for the main characters. Ironically, Momma Scarface is known for being much more stronger and fierce than the Giganotosaurus in Turok. Bibliography * * Sources es:Tyrannosaurus Category:Dino Crisis Category:Dino Crisis 2 Category:Dino Stalker Category:Creatures Category:Dino Crisis creatures Category:Dino Crisis 2 creatures